dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genocide Saga ( Part 1 )
If you have not seen Planet Vegeta Saga, don't see this one!! After the Destruction... (Cantalop thinking): I can't believe something or someone would try to destroy Vegeta, I mean, really? Narrator: 'Now that his dad and planet is gone, Cantalop pretty much lived in space for 2 years, until finally he landed on Agonie. '''Native: '''Zuff zalli bost? (Who is in that?) '(Cantalop gets out and chokes the native.) Cantalop: 'Stupid native. '''Agonan Soldier: '''What are you doing on our planet, Saiyan? '''Cantalop: '''My planet blew up into pieces, so I have to stay here for a while. '''Agonan Soldier: '''We don't trust your kind. '''Cantalop: '''I'll kill you if you don't let me in! '(A.Soldier scared): Uh, o-o-ok... (The soldier opened the gate and let Cantalop in.) Cantalop: 'Any training houses? '''Citizen: '''Of course there are! '''Cantalop: '''Don't lie to me! '''Citizen: '''Yes! '(Canatalop trained in one of their houses until the next day..) Cantalop: 'I feel amazing! This dumb planet's training huts really do the trick! '(Cantalop's scouter ringed and there was a Saiyan speaker on it.) Speaker: 'Ummm, all Saiyans that survived, your planet was destroyed by an asteroid of some sort. '''Cantalop: '''How pathetic! '(Cantalop suddenly then sees a survivor. His arch enemy, Lemmon.) Lemmon: 'So rival, your power level's over 7000... '''Cantalop: '''And yours is over 8000. Big deal. '''Lemmon: '''So, want to fight to see which one of us is the better teenage Saiyan? '''Cantalop: '''Duh, you idiot! '(Cantalop grabs on Lemmon's leg and swings him around for minutes.) Cantalop: 'Let's swing it off! '(He throws Lemmon into the water.) Cantalop VS Lemmon! A Battle of the Century!! (Lemmon and Cantalop punch, jab, kick, knee jab. It barely hurts both of them.) Cantalop: 'I'm tired of this fight, so let's kick it up a notch! '(Cantalop throws a giant white ball in the sky, and becomes an Oozaru.) Lemmon: 'I'm so strong that I don't need that stupid ape form! '(Lemmon charges a Aide Beam(his signature attack,)and starts to aim at Cantalop's tail.) Lemmon: AIDE BEAM FIRE!! Oozaru Cantalop: 'Rahhh! '(The beam hits his tail.) Cantalop: 'HOW DARE YOU!!! '''Lemmon: '''What? His,his p-p-power level i-i-is 8500...! '(Cantalop punches Lemmon on his nose, making his nose bleed.) Lemmon: 'I can't believe a power level of 7000 go up to such level! '(Lemmon yelling): 'I'm gonna destroy this planet, along with you!! '''Cantalop: '''I may hate this planet, but it's still my home! '(Cantalop kicks away the blast unto another galaxy.) Cantalop: 'Let me show you my beam, which is going to be in your mouth! '''Cantalop: '''Galick Blast! '(The blast nearly kills Lemmon.) Lemmon: 'I-I can't believe he could damage me like this... '(Lemmon looks at the artificial moon, but Cantalop destroys it.) Cantalop: 'I'm not gonna let you crush me, even if you couldn't! Lemmon's "Death" '''Cantalop: '''Plus, didn't you say that you didn't need that form? '''Lemmon: '''Well, I didn't think you had gotten THAT strong... '(Cantalop punches Lemmon so hard that it makes a small hole in his abdomen.) Lemmon: 'Ahhh! '(Lemmon slowly runs away,but "dies".) Cantalop: 'See you in hell! '(To be continued in Part 2!) Category:Power of Fury Category:Sagas Category:Fan Fiction